Strandolás Hetalia módra
by FireBirdAlice
Summary: Hetáliás párocskáink ellátogatnak egy strandra. Megnézhetjük, hogyan viselkednek egy ilyen helyen a párok. Ez az őrült ötlet ma született, amikor strandra mentem anyáékkal. Megláttam a csúszdákat és a többi helyet és hát... ezek születtek. A címek értelmetlenségéért nem vállalok felelősséget :P
1. Tsundere paradicsom(Spamano)

_**Spamano**_

Futott nehogy késsen. Amint meglátta a strandot, lelassított. Nem akarta, hogy az az idióta azt higgye, hogy őt érdekli, hogy elkésett. Amikor odaért, kapott egy puszit az arcára. Azonnal elvörösödött.

- Az én paradicsomom… - suttogta a zöldszemű a fülébe.

- Fogd be! - vágta rá.

- Akkor bemegyünk? - kérdezte feldobva.

- Ja… - morogta.

Bedugta a megvett jegyét a kis gépbe, ellenőrzésképp. A spanyol ment elől. Ő meg a gondolataival hátul. Nem értette, hogy jutottak el a strandoláshoz. Végülis jó meleg volt. Olyan enyhe nyári idő. Eldöntötte, hogy nem fog foglalkozni azzal, hogy miért van itt. Inkább kiélvezi az alkalmat.

Átöltöztek és kerestek egy árnyékos helyet, ahol lepakolhatnak. Most vette észre, hogy egy gitártok is van a csomagok között.

- Mi a francnak hoztad a hülye gitárodat, te idióta? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

- Csak úgy - vonta meg a vállát. - Na, hova menjünk először? - érdeklődött.

- Honnan tudjam? - mondta morcosan. Hogy miért ilyen? Azt nem tudta megmondani. De láthatólag a spanyolt nem zavarja. Biztos megszokta, hogy ilyen.

- Akkor menjünk csúszdázni! - kiáltott fel. A szemei úgy csillogtak, mintha világmegváltó tervvel állt volna elő.

- Nem akarok. - vágta rá az olasz.

- Naaa, Roma? - nézett rá kiskutyaszemekkel a másik.

- Ne…

Ekkor a spanyol csókot nyomott az ajkaira, mire ő megint rákvörös lett.

- Naa? - kérlelte megint.

- Legyen. - motyogta.

- Olyan vagy, mint egy paradicsom, Romano. Az én paradicsomom. - mondta és még egyszer megcsókolta.

- Ó, fogd már be, Spagna. - vágta rá duzzogva.

Ezután kézen fogva indultak el a csúszda felé. Amint elhaladtak az úszómedence mellett, Romano akcióba lépett. A spanyol felé fordult és meglökte. Igazából nem lenne képes kibillenteni az egyensúlyából, most viszont a másik ország meglepettsége miatt képes volt rá. Spanyolország későn kapcsolt. Megtántorodott és hátrált néhány lépést, mielőtt beleesett volna a hideg vízbe. Szerencsére levegőt venni nem felejtett el. Amint feljött a vízfelszínre, látta Romano győzelemittas mosolyát. Már meg is volt a terve, hogyan vághatna vissza. Habár el kell ismerni, ő sem csinálhatta volna jobban. Odaúszott az olaszhoz, aki nyújtotta a kezét, hogy kisegítse.

- Na, milyen a víz? - kérdezte pimasz mosollyal.

- Nézd meg magad!

Ezzel a spanyol megragadta Romano karját és berántotta maga mellé. A fiú elmerült, majd rúgott kettőt és már a felszínen is volt.

- Ez kurvára nem volt vicces - zsörtölődött.

- Valld be, hogy az. - nézett rá örömteli vigyorral.

Erre mindketten elkezdet nevetni. Mindenki őket figyelte, és hülyének titulálták kettejüket, de ez nem érdekelte a két mediterrán országot. Élvezték, hogy együtt lehetnek. Nem is volt másra szükségük.


	2. Vízipisztoly vs Arthur király(UsUk)

Úriember módjára már 30 perccel a megbeszélt időpont előtt ott volt. Most egy fa árnyékában olvasott. Nem tudta, hogy mióta vár, és azt sem, hogy mikor szunyókált el. Hirtelen valaki felkapta, habár volt egy sejtése, ezt mégsem hagyhatta annyiban.

- Tegyél le azonnal! - kiáltott rá az említettre.

- Majd ha az épületen belül vagyunk. - mondta vidáman.

- Most azonnal eleresztesz, vagy hazamegyek! Hallod! - ordította a fülébe, de ez neki meg sem kottyant. - Idióta amerikai. - morogta. Sóhajtott. Már nem is próbálkozott. A másik erősebb volt és amúgy annyira nem is zavarta a helyzet, de ezt sohasem vallotta volna be.

- Jól van na. - óvatosan letette a kasszánál. - Csak nem akartalak felkelteni. - mondta durcásan. - Olyan békésen aludtál. - suttogta az angol fülébe, aki erre elvörösödött.

- Hülye amerikai… - motyogta.

- Na hova menjünk először? - kérdezte izgatottan, amikor épp megfelelő hely után kutattak.

- Először pakoljunk le.

- Jó, de utána.

- Én olvasni fogok. Te azt csinálsz, amit akarsz. - mondta unottan.

Nem érdekelte az amerikai csalódott tekintete. Tudni akarta mi lesz Arthur királlyal és az Excaliburral, mivel pont egy érdekes résznél fejezte be. Kinyitotta az Union Jack mintájú összecsukható székét és fellapozta a könyvét.

- Elérem, hogy vizes legyél - jelentette ki az amerikai fenyegetően.

De ő nem foglalkozott vele. Ő már máshol járt. Már csak néhány oldal volt hátra, amikor egy hirtelen vízsugár érte hátulról. A lapok eláztak, ő meg ijedtében felkiáltott.

- Te teljesen megőrültél?! - ordította Arthur.

- Mondtam, hogy megoldom. Mivel én egy hero vagyok. - vigyorgott büszkén. Az égszínkék szemei gyermekien csillogtak.

- Na persze. - válaszolta. Hirtelen felpattant a székből és megindult Alfred felé. - Add csak ide! - mondta és kikapta a kezéből a fegyvert. - Ezt neked! - kiáltotta, miközben az amerikaira spriccelte a maradékot a jéghideg vízből.

- Ezt most miért kaptam? - nyavalygott a kékszemű.

- Nem tudtam kiolvasni a könyvet. Azért. - vágta rá az angol.

- Ezt visszakapod! Egy hero nem veszíthet!

- Nem vagy te hős, Alfred. Nem menthetsz meg mindenkit.

- Nem is akarok. - mondta, mintha ez magától értetődő lenne. - Én csak egy valaki heroja akarok lenni, Iggy. - duruzsolta és egy csókot lehelt a nyakára. - Lehetek a hősöd, Arthur? - most az ajkára kapott egyet.

- Már az vagy. - hebegte Arthur.

Szegény Arthur király pedig kiolvasatlanul és vizesen hevert a széken, arra várva, hogy valaki megszárítsa végre.


	3. Juharszirupos kaland(Franada)

Kanada már egy órája várt, habár a megbeszélt időpont előtt negyvenöt perccel érkezett. Azt hitte, hogy Francis megfeledkezett róla, ezért csalódottan indult volna, ha az említett meg nem ragadja a karját.

- Hova, hova Matthieu? - kérdezte a francia.

- Ó, hát én azt hittem, hogy…

- Hogy? - unszolta Franciaország.

- Hogy elfelejtetted a találkozónkat. - motyogta a kanadai.

- Jajj drága Matt, nincs az az isten, hogy én elfeledkeznék rólad. - susogta a fülébe. - Soha. - megerősítésképp homlokon csókolta. Kanada már ettől alig állt a lábán, pedig még csak most érkeztek és emiatt kicsit haragudott magára.

- Na menjünk, ne csak kinn álldogáljunk. Nem azért jöttünk. - mondta Francis miközben tolta Matthewt maga előtt.

Bementek az előre megrendelt jegyeikkel és kerestek egy jó kis árnyékos helyet maguknak.

- Mit csináljunk? - kérdezte Kanada, miután megszabadult minden terhétől.

- Nem is tudom. Ebédidő van, úgyhogy szerintem együnk először. Matthieu drága, menj el átöltözni, én addig elrendezem a cuccainkat. - ajánlotta fel a francia.

- Rendben. - vágta rá a kanadai. Felnyalábolta a fürdőnadrágját és elmasírozott az öltözőbe.

Francis előszedte a piknikes kosarát, leterítette kedvenc plédjét, amin egy kanadai és egy francia zászló volt együtt. Kipakolta és szépen el is rendezte az ételeket. Amikor Kanada visszajött, nem hitt a szemének. Finomabbnál finomabb nyalánkságok foglaltak helyet a pléden. Amikor meglátta a palacsintákat, majdnem ráugrott, de türtőztette magát. Még mindig csodálkozó tekintettel ült le Franciaország mellé.

- Melyiket szeretnéd először megkóstolni? - kérdezte.

- Ez mind az enyém? - hitetlenkedett Matthew.

- Persze édesem. - mondta a francia és csókot nyomott a másik arcára, amit ő észre sem vett, mivel már a palacsinta mennyországban járt és éppen juharszirupban fürdött.

Mivel Francis nem kapott választ, elkezdte a sziruppal lelocsolni a kanadai kedvenc étkét. Már három palacsintát teljesen ellepett a folyékony cukor, amikor Kanada intett a kezével, hogy folytassa.

- Matthieu én megértem, hogy ennyire édesszájú vagy, de ez már túlzás. - magyarázta, amikor már ötöt is ellepett a szirup - Juharszirupfürdőt akarsz rendezni?

- Nem is rossz ötlet. - válaszolta mikor már visszatért a valóságba.

Miután Matthew gyorsan betermelte a nagyon egészséges ebédjét, Francis csokoládéba mártott gyümölcsökkel kényeztette.

- Na megyünk valamelyik medencébe? - kérdezte a kanadai két falat között.

- Menj csak, de az én hajam nem lehet vizes. Sokat dolgoztam vele, többek között emiatt késtem. De te csak érezd jól magad.

- Hát jó. - sóhajtott - Szóval neked fontosabb a hajad, mint én. - mondta csalódottságot tettetve.

- Ravasz vagy Matthieu. - mondta, miután felállt a plédről és Kanada után indult.

- Volt kitől tanulnom. - vágta rá és győzelemittas mosollyal fordult a francia felé, hogy megcsókolhassa.


End file.
